valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Cerfbury
DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 450% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 2 |skill 3 = ABB x5 / Pt +100% |skill 3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 40% UP |skill 3 lv10 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 100% UP |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-12-30 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Rapid Freeze |skill g lv1 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs g = 2 |skill g3 = ABB x5 / Pt +100% |skill g3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 100% UP |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-12-30 23:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Rapid Freeze |skill x lv1 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 45% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Rapid Freeze |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +100% |procs x2 = -1 |skill x3 = ABB x5 / Pt +100% |skill x3 lv1 = During Alliance battles, ATK x5 / Alliance points earned 100% UP |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-12-30 23:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 32 |atk 0 = 3300 / 5280 |def 0 = 3300 / 5280 |soldiers 0 = 3100 / 6200 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 38 |atk 1 = 3630 / 7392 |def 1 = 3630 / 7392 |soldiers 1 = 3410 / 8680 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 42 |atk g = 4356 / 8654 |def g = 4356 / 8654 |soldiers g = 3751 / 9462 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 50 |atk x = 10630 / 20184 |def x = 9900 / 18084 |soldiers x = 10500 / 20060 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = This winter witch means no harm, but wherever she goes, things freeze solid. |friendship = This world is too warm. I shall cool it off for you. |meet = I'm a winter witch, and I've come to freeze your world. |battle start = I'll cool you right down. |battle end = This world really is too hot. |friendship max = Stop cooling your world? But you make me so hot. |friendship event = This world's supposed to be this warm? Oh, I didn't know. Still, it's way too hot for me. Let me cool it off for you. |rebirth = I've finally got used to the heat of your world. Or should I say, I've adapted, or, in short, powered up. Look out! I'm invincible now that I've conquered the heat! |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Bud |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}